Star vs the Multiverse
by Frosty-FSJ
Summary: Star has been alone and controlled by her mother for her entire life but that changes when she leaves for Earth and meets Marco Diaz. But can Star save her new best friend from a unknown threat or will Marco be the one saving her. Hi this is my first story and is rated M because of possible character death, also I'm doing a thing where readers can influence the story so have fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, first of all thanks for giving this story a read out of all the other ones that you could have chosen. Second this is my first story attempt so there will be lots of mistakes and errors or parts of the story that just aren't very good, so please leave any criticism so that I can become a better writer. It would really help if when you don't understand something or think I'm focusing on one area too much you say something so I can correct my mistakes.**

**Also I have a general idea of where I want to take this story but if you feel like it should go in a different direction, ships, characters, etc, than please say so as I will try and put it in the story if I like the idea. Oh, and this isn't going to have all the characters with the same personalities as in the show so just be warned, once again please tell me if you think that this is a good idea. Finally, just in case someone doesn't understand when I say (Outside POV) it means that the point of view is like what it is in the show when we just watch the action from an outside perspective.**

**Okay I'm done sorry for talking for so long TO THE STORY.**

Chapter 1)

(Outside POV)

Today was perhaps the most important day in Star Butterfly's life, as the daughter of Queen Moon, Star was the princess of Mewni and soon to be the wielder of the magical royal wand which was one of the most powerful objects in the universe. Today Star was going to be given the royal wand to show all of Mewni's citizens that she was ready to begin the journey to becoming queen and accepting the responsibilities that come with it. Today Star was finally going to show the world that she was ready to control the power of the royal wand an use it responsibly.

(One Spell Later)

"Mom it was an accident I didn't mean to set the kingdom of fire" groaned Star while trying to wrestle her father, River Butterfly, for the royal wand "I promise that next time I'll be more careful".

"There isn't going to be a next time" Moon snapped back "until you can control yourself properly you won't be using the wand AT ALL" she said as a servant tried and failed to successfully put out the fire that had started on her head.

"Oh, for the love of STOP" Moon yelled as she grabbed the royal wand from the two royals who were fighting for it and pointed it at her hair putting out the fire "in fact I don't think you can control yourself at all, we may need to give you some 'help'."

Star's eyes suddenly opened wide as she asked "y-you don't mean that you're going to" she asked preparing for the worst.

"Yes, Star I'm 'afraid' that we are going to have to send you to St Olga"

"Oh Moon don't you think it's a little bit early to send her to that priso- I mean school" River said hoping that Star didn't notice his little slip up. It was a well known fact that when a princess went to St Olga they were treated like criminal's and either returned emotionless or didn't return at all. Fortunately, it didn't appear that she did hear him as Star was currently moving her head side from side while mouthing 'no' and looking for an escape from her current situation. "Star it's okay" River said trying to calm her down "you know recently me and Moon found a place called 'Urth' where you might be able to safety practi-"

"Actually, it's called Earth and I thought we agreed not to" Moon said while glaring at River "I mean Dear" she said with a forced smile "it's full of people who we have no control over" Star suddenly glanced up looking excited at the idea of this "and there isn't even magic there" Moon continued.

"Wait what do you mean by no magic" Star asked confused "doesn't every dimension have to have magic and how do the people live withou-"

"Star it doesn't matter because you're not going there anyway, I'm sure you will agree that St Olga is a much safer place to learn about the responsi-"

"No, I want to go to this 'Earth'" Star said with Moon now glaring at her "Star" Moon said in a tone that implied that she shouldn't have interrupted her "it doesn't matter what you want it matters what is best for the kingdom and its people".

It was at this point that River decided to suggest his idea as he had seen this conversation many times and knew that it would last forever if he didn't interrupt "Moon pie" he began already regretting his decision as Moon stared daggers into him "m-maybe we should let her go to Earth and see if her behaviour improves over time".

"Do you really think that a planet full of creatures who don't even have access to magic could teach Star better than our entire kingdom" Moon spat out now enraged that River was agreeing with Star. "She isn't even able to control herself, who would even teach her magic, who would make her choices, to keep her safe"

"Maybe I want to make my own choices for once" Star said under her breath, unfortunately for Star though Moon heard it. "Fine you can go to 'Earth'" Moon told Star her voice dripping with venom "BUT when you learn that you can't handle yourself then we will send you straight to St Olga's". Star would have agreed but she was still recovering from the fact that Moon said that she could go to Earth and away form her 'YES I'm finally going to be able to leave this stupid castle and stop being treated like a slave' she thought before yelling "YES" and running head first into the newly made portal.

(One Tear through the Fabric of Existence Later)

(Star POV)

"AHHHHH" I screamed as I fell to the ground, THUD, 'I don't like Earth anymore' was all I could think after landing face first in a pile of dirt and falling through a tree. Suddenly I heard more screaming and looked up to see my dad, my mom, and three servants all falling right above me.

"Sorry Pumpkin" River apologised "Normally I'm more accurate with these". "It's okay dad I'm fine" I say after having mom, dad and the three servants all fall on me "at least it can't get worse". "Yes, well about that" He replied nervously rubbing his neck "it looks like we are in the wrong place so we may have to walk for a bit to avoid another fall, I can give you one of my famous piggy backs there if you want though"

"Ok then" was all I could say back.

(Marco POV)

'Well this day turned out horribly' was all I could think 'I mean seriously first I'm late so I can't see Jackie, then Janna steals my homework so I get in trouble for not doing it and finally the exchange student I have to wait for is 2 hours late, you know what I might just go home' I thought while getting up off the ground to leave the school. "Marco where do you think that you're going" I heard the principal say behind me "um well I just wanted to uh maybe go home now" I said hoping that he would let me leave "Not without your new exchange student you're not" he said pointing behind me.

I turned around to one of the strangest thing's I had ever seen, there was a blonde girl with stick's and dirt stuck in her hair while 3 people wearing weird uniforms tried to remove the mess. Behind her was a man who had a crown on his head and was holding the other four people on his back. Finally, there was an older lady behind everyone else holding a... a wand?

"Excuse me are you" the blonde girl said before checking a piece of paper that one of the uniformed men handed her "Marco Diaz".

"Um yes" I replied not sure what else to say the her "that's me and you are?"

"Star Butterfly, princess of Mewni and the current holder of" she said before doing a little drumroll "the royal magic wand". 'Wait what' was all I could think for a few seconds before realising what was happening and turning to what I assumed was her parents "is she using any drugs I asked?". There was an awkward silence before the older woman sighed and pulled out the 'magic wand' and… blasted a hole in wall next to me.

It took me around a full two minutes before I processed what had happened and just stared at the wand while slowly backing away. "Marco Diaz" the woman with the wand said immediately getting my full attention "listen carefully as I will not repeat myself to you, now" she continued before one of the what I now assumed to be servants tapped her on shoulder and whispered into her ear "wait the castle rebuilders are expecting a meeting right now" she asked.

After the servant nodded she turned back to me with a look of annoyance in her eyes "you will protect my daughter and this wand understand, good now Star will tell you the rest" and then she… used a pair of scissors to create a portal before turning around and saying "tell me when you learn you aren't safe here Star so you can send you to St Olga" then walking through the portal that she just made... and then I finally fainted.

**Wow, this came out so much worse than I thought it would. Really sorry to anyone still reading for the slow (and bad) start, once again this is my first time writing anything and as you can probably see I'm not that good. This was meant to be a bit longer, but I realised that none of the ideas that I wanted to be here were actually here, I never realised that getting an idea in your head down on paper would be this hard. Though I did manage to get some ideas in and even a bit of foreshadowing (think of the portal's and Moon's behaviour which is good. So I am going to continue writing this (even if no one reads it) so that I can hopefully get better. I know I'm repeating myself, but this is really important, any and I mean any criticism that you have PLEASE tell me, even if it's just something like I focus on telling the story to much through dialogue and not enough in other ways or something like you want me to space out my paragraphs more or less.**

**Also, I forgot to mention but if you don't really know how fanfiction works (like me) or any other reason but still want to tell me something I am on Amino and am called Frosty, I have Marco Diaz as my picture and the only community I'm in is Svtfoe, so you can leave comments on there too. Well sorry that this probably wasn't a very interesting story so far for you it was meant to be a lot better. Also, last thing I will try and update this every 1-4 days (hopefully an average of 2) but if you want me to be more constant than please say so as I'm still not sure if anyone is actually reading this (if there's a way to check I don't know). By the way if anyone actually liked this then I'm thinking of doing something where you send me a set of conditions or something like 'Star is evil in this one' or 'a romance about Kelly and Marco' and i try and make a short story out of it so feel free to do this is you want a specific story and can't find it. Oh and the fighting and action and romance is still to come although I have actually decided that you guys should get to choose the ships as you're the ones reading so, the choice is yours (unless it conflicts with the story).**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah um funny story (unlike mine) since there was a text error with the first chapter when I published it I had to write it again which meant I didn't have time to write the next few chapters and now I'm going on a trip to see the grandparents… in fact I'm actually writing this on the car ride there right now (and planning to stay up late writing when I'm not to tired). Just wanted to mention this so if the quality of the story drops (I will try my hardest to make sure that it doesn't) you have a reason aside from my bad writing. Also don't worry about me not writing anything since I'm away as I'm going to write as much as I can for this in the free time that I have. Anyway, thanks to the people who followed this story and left nice comments because it means a lot to me, also I'm going to try and make these next chapters a bit longer than the last one so hopefully it works out well.**

**Last thing, I realised that when I write thoughts they might appear hard to tell from other things like action so thoughts will still have the ' at the start and end of them but will now be written in **_this font_**so that it is easier to read.**

(Star's POV)

'_uhhh this is so annoying'_I thought while holding my 'host' or whatever he was, Marco Diaz, who had just passed out '_of course I FINALLY get to go on adventures without Moon constantly watching over my shoulder and I get stuck with someone who faints the second they see magic, maybe I should just drop him and leave'__._However, while I was having my mental debate, I had apparently failed to notice that the boy I was holding had woken up and was now trying to sneak away.

"Hey" I shouted maybe a bit too loud as he now went pale and turned around slowly "where do you think you're going. He looked at me, then the wand, then back at me and tried to make himself as small a target as possible "I w-was just going h-home".

"Oh, ok I'll come with you then" I said cheerfully as I started to walk after him '_so he was just trying to show me where I was staying instead of running away'_I thought

"Y-you will" he asked nervously "wait YOUR my exchange student".

'_Nope he was totally just trying to run away from_me' I realised as he turned around muttering something under his breath.

(Marco's POV)

"Wait YOUR my exchange student" I basically screamed at the girl in front of me before turning around to think. _'No, no, NO, this is NOT happening, wait that's it this isn't happening I'm dreaming right now' _I thought '_yes I'm dreaming, this is all one big weird dream, Janna probably gave me something weird and now I'm hallucinating, yeah that's it' _now happy with my conclusion I turned back to the girl "Okay then who are you and why are you here?

(One Confusing Story Later)

"Wait so you're from another planet called Mewni" the girl called Star nodded "and you have a magic wand" she nodded again now looking bored "and you were sent here because you accidentally burnt down your kingdom".

"Hey, I didn't burn down all of it" she corrected me now looking annoyed before going back to bored.

"Okay… and you're also a princess on top of everything else" I asked before she nodded again '_I don't even think that Janna could make something like this happen'_I started thinking now actually beginning to believe Star's story against all my common sense and logic _'I mean there's no way I could even come up with all this stuff, no, no, no it HAS to be fake right'_

_'__Oh god this is not good Diaz you're starting to sound crazy, wait what am I thinking about this I can still prove it's a dream, right?' _I took a deep breath and prepared myself, I was about to check if I had really lost my mind or this was all a nightmare, '_this is the moment of truth'_.

(Star's POV)

For some reason Marco had stopped asking his questions and was now just staring at his hand, I mean I wasn't complaining my head was getting tired from all that nodding because for some reason he felt the need to repeat everything I said as a question and I mean everything. It was honesty really annoying but maybe it was just some weird Earth culture that I didn't know about '_I_really _hope not'_anyway it was kind of weird how he just stopped talking so I looked over to him '_maybe he's finally accepted everything I told him'_.

"I'm going to prove that everything you just said was crazy" I heard from beside me. _'Nope, he didn't accept anything I said' _I thought beyond annoyed '_Why can't humans just accept magic exists, is it that hard to accept something that goes against everything you believe in'_.

"I mean do you really expect me to believe anything you just said, it sounds like it came from a cartoon"

"Well it didn't, you just have to accept that magic exists and it's not going anyway"

"No, I don't, this is all some crazy dream that I'm about to wake up from anyway" he said while raising both his hands to me and… pinching himself?

"Well then… my entire perception of reality and life as we know has been destroyed" was the only thing he said after a long pause.

"Sooo now will you show me where I'll be living?" I asked.

"Okay, let's go_" _was all he said before getting up and walking away_. 'Well that was a sudden change'_I thought while following him '_at least he finally believes me, and it seems like he's fine with it'._

(Marco's POV)

_'__HOLY CRAP THIS ISN'T A DREAM, MAGIC IS REAL. EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE'_

(Star's POV)

'_Yeah he seems fine with it'_

(One Mental Breakdown Later)

(Star's POV)

"Wait THIS is where I'm living?" I asked convinced that he had made a mistake '_surely he's taken us to the wrong place, I mean there isn't even a moat around the house to keep us protected'_

"No this is the place" he said "now come on in, I'll introduce you to my parents"

"Your PARENTS"

"Yes, my parents, you know, my mum and dad" he said in a tone that I didn't really understand but I think is called it sarcasm

_'__no, no, no this is not good_' I thought '_I haven't brought even brought a gift for them, please don't tell me that their the beheading kind of rulers'. _"Um m-maybe we should just stay out here, yeah where it's nice and… outside". '_Yes good, good, maybe I can magic up some gold or jewels, so they won't behead me'_.

"Star are you okay? We are just going to meet my mum and dad, it's nothing to worry about… well unless you're afraid of optimists"

"No Marco it IS something to worry about I mean I don't even have a gift, what if they execute me for disrespecting their kingdom". For some sick reason right after I said this Marco started laughing '_wait does he want me to be executed, what if this was his plan all along, what if once I'm gone Marco steals the wand, dammit I walked right into histrap'_

"Star they're not going to execute you" he managed to say while still laughing at what I said "I doubt that my parents could even say something bad to you"

"But I forgot a royal gift and didn't even bring payment for my stay which shows I don't respect them, just one of these crimes alone is enough to be counted as treason against their kingdom" told him '_he's not luring me into his trap'._

"Star we don't even have a kingdom we're just regular people, also you have magic to protect yourself and anyway Janna breaks in here all the time without any punishment" he said while opening the door to his home.

"No wait" I shouted before looking in the door to see… two people sleeping on a couch _'well at least it doesn't look like they have a guillotine anyway… so their plan must be to kidnap me instead'_I thought while trying to sneak away '_so long as they don't wake up I might be able to escape'. _At least that was my plan before Marco walked right next to them.

"MOM, DAD WAKE UP" he yelled before turning around to me "sorry their heavy sleepers".

'_NO MARCO YOU FOOL'_I mentally screamed at him '_m-maybe they didn't wake up'_I foolishly thought until I saw them both staring at me.

"Marco you finally found yourself a girl" the woman cried while holding Marco in a hug that looked strangely like a choke hold.

"My little boy's all grown up" the man said while actually crying and holding a camera which seemed to come from nowhere "Angie we must capture this moment".

"c-can't breathe" I heard Marco manage to say while his face was going purple _'I didn't know that humans could change their skin colour, at least I learnt something before my execution"_I thought while Marco managed to escape the death trap that the woman put him in.

"Mum, Dad this is Star" he choked out pointing to me "She is our new exchange student" both of his parents looked a little bit saddened by this.

"Angie we were so close"

"I know Rafael, I know" Angie said as the two came together for a sad hug.

"uhhh Star this is my mom Angie" Marco told me while pointing to the woman patting the man's back "and uh that's my dad Rafael" he said now pointing to the man who was now… crying even more

"um h-hello Mr and Mrs Diaz" I said while trying to look as much like a responsible princess as possible "My name is Star Butterfly and I am the princess of Mewni" _'now this is the part where things go wrong' _"I-I know that I haven't brought any gifts bu-" I continued before being interrupted by Angie.

"Where is this Mewni" she asked

"I'll go make us some nachos" Marco said while moving to what appeared to be a tiny cooking room "you two might what to sit down because it's a long story"

(One not very Long Story Later)

"And That's why I was sent to Earth" finished waiting for the hundreds of questions they were going to ask me… '_why aren't they saying anything'_I thought before looking up to them and seeing both of them shaking in their seats

(Marco POV)

"ROYAL EXCHANGE STUDENT" was all I heard come from the room that Star and my parents where before I walked in almost dropping my nachos. Both my parents were hugging each other and jumping off everything they touched with massive smiles on their faces.

"Wait did you finish telling them the story already" I asked, _'there's no way that Star finished telling them already, it took like an hour to tell me'._

"Yeah" Star answered "it kind of goes faster when you don't ask a million questions every five seconds"

'_well of course I asked questions, your story sounded and still does sound insane'_I thought. "sooo anyway what are those weird triangles you're carrying around" she asked.

"Wait you haven't had nachos before" I asked surprised '_how could she have never tasted nachos before, they are like the best food ever'_. "These" I shouted surprising even myself "are Marco's Super Awesome Nachos, the best food ever"

"The best food ever?"

"Yeah, you need to try these, here" I said while passing them to her '_I can't wait for her to taste them' _

"How can I be sure that you haven't poisoned these" Star asked now looking around the room for an exit or escape route

"….What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me Marco" she told me before pulling out her wand "I am the princess of Mewni, those weird triangles could be poisoned so you can use me for a ransom against my kingdom". _"Okay this is not good, I saw what that wand did to the wall at the school'_I thought while looking to my parents for help. My parents of course were just sitting there just watching this happen _'I swear sometimes they have like zero self-preservation"._

"Star relax" I said like an idiot thinking that would actually make her calm down "look I'll eat one right now" I slowly lifted a single nacho to my mouth and ate it. "See it's fine, nothing wrong with them" '_I really hope I don't die over a plate of nachos'._

"Oh really" she replied "it isn't the correct time for a meal, meaning that there's a reason for this meal and since nothing special has happened this meal is for no reason, so why are you giving me this triangle food?"

"uh I just made it for you in the kitchen right now while you were telling my parents your story" _'please put the wand down'_

"But why would you make me food for no reason? Nothing important has happened to deserve a feast" Star asked looking at me confused but at least lowering the wand.

"Because you looked like you had a bad day, I mean there's still chunks of dirt and parts of a tree in your hair". '_please tell me you at least understand that' _I thought hoping that she wouldn't raise the wand again.

"Wait why would you care how my day has been, it's not your job, your only job is to protect me". '_Has Star seriously never met someone who was nice to her_' I thought _'I guess that it does explain all her weird behaviour though'_.

"Star, on Earth we do those sorts of things not because we have to but because it's the right thing to do"

"So you're not trying to poison me… or kidnap me"

"No"

"So, what are you trying to do?"

"Offer you some nachos I guess"

**Wow, this chapter took a lot out of me, I managed to hit 2000+ words though so hopefully it was worth the wait (probably not though). If it stretches on for too long please let me know because I really couldn't find a good place to end it, I still feel like it should have gone on for longer but then it would have taken even longer to come out and I don't think it's fair to make people wait without an update. Anyway, my idea of 1-4 days for each upload is definitely not going to work as I both want to make the chapters longer and spend more time on each, along with school coming back around which means I have less time to work on this. I just wanted to mention that so people aren't stuck waiting on some upload time that I can't complete. A better time would maybe be 1-2 weeks apart, really sorry for this but I just can't do 1-4 days, also I'm trying my best to make it so that the chapters have more in them and are better overall so hopefully the wait is worth it for you guys.**

**I also had to rewrite this twice because it just didn't feel right as I want to separate this completely from the show, that's kind of the reason for Star's** **distrust of everyone but that's also part of her character. Finally, once again please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong because I feel like I messed up parts like Star's trust of the Diaz's comes to quick and I don't properly show what everyone's thinking but I also don't want to put in to much details for everyone's thoughts. Also i keep getting text errors every time i try and upload something so please tell me if you know how to fix this.**


	3. Sorry

**Hi to anyone still reading the story, so i'm sorry about not writing anything for a while, promised myself that i would but just have not been able to force myself to write anything lately. Sorry if this just sounds like me being lazy but long story short something family related happened and i've kind of just been trying to deal with that. I'll be fine soon and promise to continue writing, sorry to anyone whose actually interested in this and i know this just sounds like an excuse.**

**Also sorry I didn't write this sooner, I thought I could just keep writing chapter three and maybe take a break after but even doing some long nights I could only get a few sentences out. Thanks, and feel free to unfollow or unfavourite this story because it may take a week or two before I start getting some actual work done, will still try and write during that time but don't think that I will make much progress.**


End file.
